ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:173.3.109.171
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ultimo Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Mizho page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Divinecross (Talk) 02:11, December 4, 2010 Umm....hey! I saw what you put on Mizho's page, did you read chapter 22 in japanese or did you read it from a chinese site? In chapter 22, what else did Desir say and what else happen, like what Rune was telling Yamato and why was Desir saying about the other masters and dojis! Tell me everything! Oh, and called me Hana, that what I go by on the internet.---- 03:07, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you understand Chinese? Or are Japanese? Hello! It's me again, althought my signature is different than the one above. Anyway, I saw your edit on the "Future Chapter Summaries" page, how did you know what they are saying? Can you tell me what Act 21-23's titles and what does the cover's tagline say? What happen in Act 21-23? Just so you know, the "Future Chapter Summaries" page is more like a forum and we need actual pages for Act 21-23. Can you tell me what happen? Why did Rune and Jealous tied up Yamato-sama to a bed?!! What happen between Desir and Service and their masters?!?! And why did Rune declares on Yamato-sama and what does he mean his connection with Yamato has ended?!?!?! '''TELL ME EVERY SINGLE DEATAILS!!!! PLEASE!!! PLEASE!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!! '''I NEED TO KNOW WHAT HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '' 02:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Forgive me, I'm sorry to get your hopes up. This is me, when I'm on the computer at my dad's and I forget to log in. I don't know any Japanese or Chinese, but I memorized enough of the Japanese hiragana alphabet to grasp what's typed on this page. It's like a mini summary as to what happened in the previous chapter. In the third paragraph it says something along the lines of "all of a sudden Rune steps out of the car in nakedness when Jealous appears. He declares war on Yamato believed due to the end of the connection (it could mean feelings or thoughts, idk) between him and Yamato and Ultimo and leaves the situation". The rest of the post was hard to understand.... it says something about Miyoshi's source of lust actually being "love"... whatever that meant O_o. As for the edit on Mizho's page, that was me spending hours looking up every Chinese character on my iTouch relating to Mizho and Parasse -__-. I later removed the edit because the very next chapter she appears XD. Reikanobutushi 00:54, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my bad, but anyway, you ''somewhat understand what going on. Oh, and since your here, I've been going around the wiki looking for any mistakes or errors. I notice under the "Explore Content" that the "Editor pick" (althought so wiki I been to has "Random" or "Random page" ) doesn't work(so fix it or delete it), in the gallary there're a some non-Ultimo-relate pictures that should be taken out, under the "Ultimo Wiki" tab; Locations it should link like the Characters or Chapters page does, and be sure to check every articials for any errors in gammer or linkings. Also, I think the humans characters should be renamed in western style, but the up to you guys. 02:20, January 6, 2011 (UTC)